


Цирк уродов

by Eidemaiden, Zaholustie2019



Series: магический стимпанк [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Art Criticism, Circus, Dolls, Explicit Language, Festivals, Gen, Horror, Humor, Implied Femslash, Implied Slash, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Permanent Injury, Puppets, Steampunk, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Цирк Брока пригласили выступить на празднике кукол





	1. Глава I

Гаррета Брока разбудил чей-то бубнеж. Он поморщился и пошарил на полу возле лежака. Бутылки не было. С трудом разлепив один глаз, он оглядел землю: пусто. Наглая девчонка наверняка тут убирала, пока он спал, и, конечно, спрятала весь алкоголь. Голова болела нещадно, во рту стоял мерзкий привкус. С трудом поднявшись, Брок огляделся. За пологом шатра уже рассвело, и, судя по голосам, о чем-то спорили Ольгерд, Вив и Бим. Трое бездельников.

— Что вы здесь орете? — просипел Брок, выходя и щурясь на отвратительное солнце. — Больше места не нашли?

— Господин директор, — силач Вив после трепки за потерю паромобиля был сама подобострастность, — тут Олли хочет всучить вам приглашение от кукольников. А мы с Бимом говорим, что это говно, а не идея!

— А жрать ты в следующем месяце хочешь? — перебил его Ольгерд. Брок переложил на него всю бухгалтерию после того, как тигр помер, и бывший укротитель очень пекся о финансах. — Или у тебя в кармане другие приглашения? Или нас где-то ждут с распростертыми кошельками, а я этого не знаю?

— Но кукольники — это фи. — Бим манерно сжал пальцами нос. — Они же почти вне закона. Да и от некоторых кукол прям мороз по коже.

— Кто-то клоунов боится, например, — обрубил Ольгерд. — Может, тебя уволить? Заодно уменьшим статью расходов.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы клоунов боялись! — завопил Бим. — Ты противный человечек!

— Заткнулись все, — Брок потер лоб, — разорались. Вив, может, ты тут директор? Или ты, Олли, или Бим?

— Нет, сэр, — пробурчал Вив.

Ольгерд закатил глаза. А Бим виновато пошаркал ногой.

— Вот и нечего! — вынес вердикт Брок. — Давай сюда приглашение, я подумаю. И до вечера чтобы не беспокоили. 

— Опохмелин принести? — Ольгерд протянул свернутый лист бумаги. 

Брок скривился. Опохмелин был чудовищным — от него горели рот, желудок и, казалось, даже мозг. Но действовал безотказно.

— Неси.

*** * ***

К ужину Гаррет достаточно оправился и обмозговал щедрое предложение гильдии Кукольников. А оно было очень щедрым. Бим был прав, указом короля кукольники оказались в опале, им был запрещен въезд в большие города, и профессия практически исчезла. Поговаривали, что Его Величество страдал фобией: опасался, что на престоле его могут заменить куклой-двойником. Может, и не напрасно боялся. Но гильдия не давала о себе забыть: ее члены устраивали грандиозные праздники в каких-нибудь провинциальных городках, куда на время съезжались артисты, музыканты и, конечно, меценаты-коллекционеры. Правда, в последние годы с ними стало туговато. То ли полиция закрутила гайки, то ли о кукольниках и правда стали забывать. 

Брок вышел на воздух и направился к походной кухне. Из палатки Гранда, то есть Маэстро Грандини, привычно доносилось рыдание. Ясно, опять бывшую жену вспоминает и себя жалеет. Вив и Бим резались в кости. Брок подумал было завернуть к Ольгерду, но, судя по громким стонам, тот натягивал Ариэля. Помирились, значит. И хорошо, а то мальчишка уже даже перед Броком начал вертеть задницей, хотя был в курсе, что того интересуют исключительно зрелые фигуристые женщины, знающие себе цену и предпочтительно замужние. 

Из трубы кухонного агрегата шел пар. Брок сдвинул рычаг, внутри заскрежетало, заслонка печи поднялась, и на свет выдвинулась скворчащая сковорода с бараниной в каких-то травах. Он повел носом. Его любимое блюдо, и явно Мириэль готовила. Как она в их компании сохранила такую чистую и заботливую душу, было для Брока загадкой. Он, конечно, по мере сил пытался оградить двойняшек от самой грязи, да и жена Гранда, пока не сбежала с каким-то юным щеголем, заботилась о малютках, как о своих, но Ариэлю это не помешало, войдя в возраст, пуститься во все тяжкие, а Мириэль оставалась все таким же нежным цветочком. 

Брок иногда подумывал сосватать ей какого-нибудь доброго фермера. Но весь цирк сейчас держался только на их акробатических трюках и силовых номерах тупицы-Вива. Ольгерд остался без тигра, ужимки старого Бима уже давно никого не смешили, Грандини не всегда мог сконцентрироваться на своих фокусах, а сам Брок, видимо, потерял хватку: и паромобиль они увели, как выяснилось, у неудобных людей, и в конце концов потеряли по собственной тупости, и пройдоху-доктора он недооценил, и маг ему не достался. 

Тут Брок доел и подумал, что не все так плохо. Кукольники обещали такие деньги, что на них и нового тигра можно будет купить, и взять ученика Биму. Да и реквизиты поменять не помешает, и… нет, брошенному Маэстро тут не поможешь. 

Что ж, похоже, дело решилось само собой. Очень довольный, Брок вернулся к себе и написал любезный ответ с согласием.


	2. Глава II

Старинный городок Кульдемонд, который гильдия выбрала для проведения праздников, Броку очень понравился. Все, как он любил: хорошенькие тесные улочки, по которым не проедешь на паромобиле; живописные балкончики, с которых на голову могут выплеснуть какую-нибудь дрянь; веревки с бесконечным бельем, протянутые между домами; улицы из постоянных подъемов и спусков, по которым в дождь текут полноценные реки, потому что водостоки у них, конечно, забиты; и прекрасные душевные люди, которые орут друг на друга днем и ночью, постоянно сплетничают, но при этом гостеприимны до обалдения. Брок сам был из такого городка, и его сердце сжалось от ностальгии и желания удрать с первым же цирком. Все, как в юности.

Им выделяли гостиницу, но Брок благоразумно решил остановиться за пределами города, чтобы, если что, быстро слинять. Благо, прецеденты бывали. Поручив остальным разбирать вещи, Гаррет взял с собой Мириэль и пошел на встречу с главами Гильдии.

Павильоны Кукольников были возведены прямо на базарной площади Кульдемонда. И, надо признать, выглядели впечатляюще.

— Какая прелесть! — Мириэль в восторге разглядывала открытые террасы, огромные стеклянные витрины, шатры, даже какие-то нарочито-грубо сколоченные ящики, в которых стояли, сидели, лежали и как будто даже парили невиданные по красоте куклы. Самая маленькая была Броку по пояс, а самая высокая — футов десять высотой.

— Да, нарядно, — согласился он. На месте Его Величества он бы не запрещал все это, а устроил музей с платным входом. Отбою бы от посетителей не было. Даже рано утром на площади собрался народ. Вечером перед павильонами наверняка не протолкнуться.

Брок направился к ближайшей кукле. Она была ростом с Мириэль, с фарфоровым большеглазым личиком, точеной фигуркой в богатом платье, пышном голубом парике и кокетливой лоскутной шляпке. Приглядевшись, можно было рассмотреть узор вен на фарфоровых кистях и белые зубки в улыбающемся рту. Настоящая красотка.

— Очень тонкая работа, — похвалил Брок, обращаясь к нервному длинноволосому юноше, который, стоя позади куклы, поправлял складки ее юбки.

— Благодарю, — рассеянно ответил тот, — к сожалению, не многие с вами согласны.

И правда, посетителей рядом с куклой почти не было. 

— Как странно, она ведь чудесная! — вмешалась Мириэль. 

Кукольник оторвался от своей работы, взглянул на девушку и покраснел.

— Ужасно рад, что вы так считаете. Реалистическое направление сейчас не в моде. — Он поспешно протянул руку. — Я Джон Миллер, создатель Барбары. — Он кивнул на куклу.

— Мириэль. — Она пожала ему руку и мило улыбнулась. Поэтому Брок и брал ее с собой — могла очаровать, кого угодно.

— Я Гаррет Брок, директор приглашенного цирка, — вмешался он, — не подскажете, где я могу найти главу Гильдии, мистер Миллер?

Тот сразу поскучнел.

— Это братья Винсанты, их павильон в центре, — он махнул рукой, показывая, где центр, — найдете по самой большой толпе зевак. Нудная классика всегда ценится.

— Чую интересные разногласия между мастерами, — шепнул Брок Мириэль, — даже жаль, что мы раньше не сталкивались с людьми искусства.

Павильон братьев Винсантов был очень помпезным, украшенным рамой из резного дуба, задрапированным тяжелым бархатом и золотой тесьмой. И кукла у них была роскошной: обнаженная женщина с идеально-красивым лицом и длинными рыжими волосами очень человечным жестом прикрывала наготу атласным палантином. Она была вырезана из дерева и раскрашена настолько искусно, что, казалось, ее кожа дышит и испускает теплый свет, а суставные шарниры были очень ловко запрятаны внутрь раздвижных коробок и в неподвижном состоянии почти не замечались.

— Слишком красивая, — вынес вердикт Брок, чувствуя себя настоящим знатоком кукольного дела.

— Аврора, — прочитала Мириэль имя куклы. — Ой, смотри, вот и владельцы.

Те оказались степенными бородачами в богато расшитых многослойных костюмах. Они благосклонно взирали на публику и заодно отдавали какие-то распоряжения помощникам. 

— Мистер Винсант? — Брок протиснулся к ним поближе и приподнял шляпу. — Я Гаррет Брок, директор цирка. Моя помощница, Мириэль.

— О, мистер Брок! — обрадовался бородач постарше. — Мы ждали вас только вечером. Даже наши коллеги не все успели подъехать. Я Леонард Винсант, это — мой брат Райф, — тот поклонился, — прошу вас, пройдемте в более удобное место.

Он провел их позади павильонов через торговые ряды в небольшой кабинет рядом с крытым рынком.

— Прошу вас, располагайтесь, позвольте налить вам чаю. — Он указал на низкую кушетку возле журнального столика, на котором уже стояла вазочка со всяким печеньем.

— Благодарю, — Брок принял чашку, отставив мизинец для большего шика, — у вас прекрасная кукла.

— Ах, вы ценитель? Аврора действительно получилась удачной. Хотя мы очень с ней рисковали — использовали новый метод грунтовки дерева и не были уверены, что оно нормально перенесет смену климата.

— Потому что не надо гнаться за модой, — перебил брата до этого молчавший мрачноватый Райф.

— Он не одобряет моих новаторских идей, — улыбнулся Леонард, — еще чаю? Но что делать, несмотря на то, что кукольников с каждым годом все меньше, в нашем ремесле жесточайшая конкуренция. Спокойная классика сейчас не в моде. Людям подавай зрелища, дешевые эмоции. Вы, наверное, обратили внимание на дракона?

Брок кивнул. И правда, эту куклу сложно было пропустить: гигантская металлическая конструкция, вся состоящая из острых углов, когтей, зубов, с открытым нутром, полным шестеренок, трубок и, кажется, газовым котлом.

— Неоготика. Очень популярно. Но это еще ничего, — Леонард, кажется, страшно любил поговорить, — в прошлом году была кукла, вся сделанная из фарфоровых шариков на палочках. Сотни тысяч шариков в форме куклы. Очень эффектно, не спорю, но так непрактично! Понятно, что продержалась эта мода всего один сезон.

— А помнишь эту… на эф, мошенницу? — подал голос Райф, видимо, подобревший от печенья.

— Да, это было три года назад. Приехал мастер-кукольник, привез с собой восковую куклу. Очень натуралистично выглядящую, хоть и несколько примитивно раскрашенную. Только почему-то кукольника рядом с этой куклой никто не видел, и, наоборот, когда кукла стояла на витрине, кукольника рядом не наблюдалось. И что бы вы думали? Это был один и тот же человек! Она притворялась собственным создателем! Потом пыталась оправдаться, говорила, что это тоже искусство, своего рода акция. Но мы, конечно, исключили его, то есть ее, из гильдии.

— Потрясающе интересно! — Брок понял, что пора останавливать этот словесный понос. — Думаю, в нашем цирке есть как раз подходящий акробатический номер для представления вашего ремесла.

— Да, конечно, — Леонард засмеялся, — простите, я вас заговорил. Давайте обсудим контракт.

Но тут, на самом интересном для Брока месте, их прервал повелительный стук в дверь. 

— Да-да? — откликнулся Леонард.

В кабинет вошла очень красивая высокая блондинка в красном дорожном платье. 

— Господа, простите, что прерываю. — По ее тону, хоть и безупречно вежливому, было понятно, что это они доставили ей неудобство. — Я Аннабель Леклер. Где мне можно разместиться с моей работой?

Она элегантным жестом указала за спину. Там, в приподнятом стеклянном гробу на колесной платформе, лежала еще одна неземная красавица с неподвижным взглядом.

— О, нет, — простонал Леонард, — только не гиперреализм.


	3. Глава III

А потом Брок и Мириэль стали свидетелями настоящего творческого скандала.

— Нигде в правилах праздника нет ограничения на стиль создания куклы. — От ледяного тон мисс Леклер за милю несло аристократической надменностью. 

— Но, дорогая, — пытался урезонить ее старший Винсант, — мы ведь изо всех сил стараемся показать, что наши работы — это всего лишь произведения искусства, условность, приукрашенная действительность, далекая от реальности. Чтобы не давать лишнего повода, вы же понимаете…

— Любой вид искусства имеет право на жизнь, — стояла на своем воинственная дама. — Женское тело слишком совершенно само по себе, оно заслуживает быть показанным без лишних прикрас, в своей природной победительной красоте.

— Из-за вашей победительницы нас всех вышвырнут вон из королевства, — спорил Райф Винсант.

Чтобы не попасть под перекрестный огонь, Брок решил посмотреть на, так сказать, предмет обсуждения. Мириэль проскользнула за ним.

Кукла в гробу казалась не просто живой, она сияла жизнью и энергией. Она была очень смуглой, с пухлыми губами, темными глазами, черными пышными кудрями, длинной шеей, округлыми плечами, точеными руками и ступнями. Остальное тело было задрапировано полупрозрачной яркой тканью, под которой только угадывались очертания небольшой острой груди и темного треугольника внизу живота. Но самое потрясающее было то, что, даже почти прижавшись носом к стеклу, Брок не увидел в ней ничего искусственного: на коже были поры и пушок, глаза блестели влажным блеском, казалось, что ресницы у них подрагивают; губы были сочными и даже на вид теплыми, и Броку на миг пришло в голову, что если он запустит руку между ног девушки, там тоже будет тепло и влажно. От этой мысли его член дернулся, и этим привел в себя. Брок почувствовал себя извращенцем.

— А она точно не живая? — шепнула Мириэль, на щеках которой горел яркий румянец.

— Совершенно точно, дитя, — неожиданно-ласково ответила подошедшая мисс Леклер. Судя по триумфальному виду, она победила в споре, окончание которого они пропустили, загипнотизированные искусной работой. Леонард Винсант за ее спиной вытирал платком пот со лба, а Райф шумно пил чай. — Смотри.

Мисс Леклер без видимых усилий откинула крышку гроба, взяла в руки ступню куклы и потянула за один из декоративных браслетов на щиколотке. Плотная кожа разошлась, обнажив затейливый металлический каркас. У Брока никогда еще так быстро не опадал. Он даже испугался, что останется импотентом.

— Прекрасный каучук с Южных островов, — кукольница застегнула ногу обратно и погладила ее, — очень эластичный.

— А из него можно сделать протез? — спросила Мириэль, уставившись на куклу с восторгом. Брок даже несколько обалдел — ему от такого соседства хотелось только блевать.

Мисс Леклер смерила девушку откровенным взглядом и улыбнулась.

— Конечно.

— Так, — решил вмешаться Брок, которому все это совершенно не понравилось. Особенно — неожиданно почувствовать себя строгим отцом, — Гаррет Брок, директор цирка. У нас дела с господами Винсантами, мисс Леклер, если не возражаете.

— Того цирка, что расположился в пригороде? — Кукольница прикоснулась двумя пальцами к подбородку Мириэль. — Я вас найду.

Броку чуль ли не силой пришлось ту увести.

*** * ***

Выторговав тридцать процентов задатка, вместо двадцати пяти, как предлагала гильдия, и получив приглашение на праздничный обед в честь открытия праздника, довольные Брок и Мириэль отправились в свой лагерь. А по дороге Гаррет решил, что пора расставить все точки над “и”.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что она от тебя потребует за протез, да? — спросил он подозрительно.

— Ой, мое тело, правда? — Мириэль захлопала в ладоши. — А я думала, что мне показалось!

Брок скосил на нее глаза. С этой девчонкой никогда не было понятно, издевается она или такая и есть.

— А как же Ариэль? Они явно не во вкусе друг друга!

— Значит, я еще раз ей отдамся, ради Ариэля! — Мириэль сделала пируэт на месте.

Нет, точно издевается.

— Девочка, давай серьезно. — Он остановился и взял ее за плечи. — Ты ведь ее видела. Да, она красивая, у нее есть стиль и все такое. Но явно же чокнутая. Наверняка бывают другие мастера в той же технике. Давай подождем, накопим денег и…

— Брок, — перебила она очень серьезно. — Я знаю, что ни ты, и вообще никто из цирковых не замечает, что мы с Дэйвом по сути калеки. Мы вам очень благодарны, но нам хочется хоть иногда и среди чужих не чувствовать себя диковинками. Наши протезы очень красивые, правда, я свой обожаю! И Ариэль тоже! Но очень хочу перестать быть механической девушкой. Хоть ненадолго. А на выступления мы будем менять протезы на старые! Так что цирк не пострадает!

Брок был очень растроган. 

— Дурная твоя башка, — отвесил он ей подзатыльник.

*** * ***

Праздничный ужин с гильдией удался на славу. После третьей перемены блюд Броку пришлось тайком распустить ремень на штанах, он пил превосходное вино и чувствовал себя наконец-то достойным и уважаемым человеком, а не проходимцем. Вив сосредоточенно сметал всю еду в обозримом пространстве и, казалось, даже ее не пережевывал. Мириэль перешептывалась с Аннабель Леклер под встревоженными взглядами Ариэля. Ольгерд то с любопытством разглядывал публику, то пытался отодвинуть от Брока очередную бутылку. Он думал, что Брок этого не замечает, ха! Маэстро Грандини каким-то образом оказался между братьями Винсантами, и, судя по виду, в очередной раз изливал душу. Члены гильдии, которых было человек пятьдесят, наперебой обсуждали преимущества того или иного направления кукольного мастерства и нещадно насмехались над беднягой Джоном Миллером с его реализмом. Тот с унылым лицом сидел рядом с Бимом и пытался делать вид, что его это ни капли не задевает. 

Окончания ужина Брок не очень помнил, но, кажется, Вив тащил его через весь город на себе. Ручной силач — полезная в хозяйстве вещь.

*** * ***

На этот раз Гаррет Брок проснулся от ругани. Ругались, судя по всему, двойняшки, что было непривычно. Голова болела, но не так сильно, видимо, вино попалось хорошее, поэтому он рискнул выбраться на свет и проверить, что случилось.

— И что, трудно было сказать, так и так, ухожу туда-то?! — орал Ариэль. — Я всю ночь волновался!

— А ты-то всегда говоришь?! — вторила ему Мириэль. — Сколько раз я тебя ждала, не зная, куда ты пропал и вернешься ли! К тому же очень сомневаюсь, что всю ночь, судя по засосам!

— На свои засосы посмотри, бесстыжая! 

— Это я бесстыжая? Я?! Да как у тебя язык вообще повернулся, похотливый козел!

— Что-о?!

— Стоп, молодежь, тишина! — вмешался Брок, у которого от криков начало звенеть в ушах. — Что это у вас случилось?

— Ничего!! — хором проорали близнецы и попытались гордо удалиться, но поскольку шатер у них был общий, а находиться там вместе им, видимо, было невозможно, то на входе у них возник затор, наблюдать за которым было бы очень смешно, если бы не похмелье.

В конце концов Ариэль утопал к Ольгерду, а Мириэль скрылась в шатре и задернула полог. 

— Все беды от гулящих баб, — заявил подошедший Грандини. 

Брок закатил глаза.

— Маэстро, смените репертуар уже, надоело, сил никаких нет.

— Сменю, сменю, — пробормотал фокусник, обидевшись, и направился к себе. — Я так его сменю, что мало не покажется. Я этим шлюхам все припомню.

Наверное, чувствуй Брок себя получше, он бы встревожился. Но сейчас ему хотелось пить и помочиться. А потом, может, окунуть голову в таз с холодной водой.


	4. Глава IV

К подготовке самого праздника подошли с размахом. Посреди площади установили большой помост (большой относительно размеров площади, конечно), потеснив павильоны с куклами, который украсили цветами, кренделями и почему-то блестящими шестеренками. Видимо, среди меценатов были пекари и владельцы металлургического завода. На охрану этого богатства полиция города бросила все свои силы: целых трех сотрудников вместе с инспектором. У Гильдии, понятное дело, были свои охранники, но интересы города вряд ли представляли для них какую-то важность.

Публика оказалась весьма благодарной: появление директора цирка с приветственной речью встретила аплодисментами.

Первым выступал Вив с силовыми номерами. Разогревал, так сказать. По совету Ариэля он намазался маслом с добавлением золотой краски, благодаря чему его впечатляющие мускулы переливались на солнце под восхищенными взорами. Силач был не дурак покрасоваться, так что, подняв над головой очередную чудовищную тяжесть, замирал в живописной позе и получал свою порцию аханий. На сцену летели записочки и кошели, и Брок подумал, что этой ночью Вив тоже наверняка не будет ночевать в своем шатре.

За ним на сцену вышли Ариэль и Мириэль. Ариэль был одет в декоративную форму офицера конного полка: рубашку без рукавов, красную короткую куртку с золотыми пуговицами, накинутую на одно плечо и застегнутую у горла, облегающие белые рейтузы, блестящие черные сапоги и кивер с пышным султаном. Механическая рука была тоже покрыта золотом, и весь акробат будто сиял. На Мириэль был наряд балерины: белый корсаж из перьев с золотой брошью, белая пышная юбка, открывающая ноги, и венок из перьев. Она казалось особенно хрупкой и кукольной, изящно переставляя механические ноги и скромно опустив взгляд. Их номер встретили овациями даже члены Гильдии. Леонард Винсант кричал “Браво!”, Джон Миллер хлопал, как бешеный, а Аннабель Леклер бросила балерине красную розу.

Следующим на помост поднялся Маэстро Грандини. Его пышные усы воинственно топорщились, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. Сначала он вытаскивал из плаща голубей, эффектно подкидывал их в воздух, потом показал несколько фокусов со шляпой и наконец объявил о номере с метанием ножей. По его знаку Ольгерд с Ариэлем выкатили на сцену деревянный щит с силуэтом человека, и Мириэль, уже переодетая в трико, с улыбкой встала перед ним. Броку это очень не нравилось: Грандини уже несколько месяцев не показывал такой фокус и вряд ли считал нужным тренировать руку. Но братья Винсанты лично с утра интересовались, будет ли номер с ножами, и очень просили, чтобы он был. Так что пришлось согласиться. 

Первый. Второй. Третий… Широкие ножи со стуком вонзались в щит именно там, где им было положено, и Брок успокоился. Четвертый. Пятый. Шестой попал в цель рядом с ухом Мириэль, пригвоздив к щиту ее косицу. Публика ахнула. Грандини поднял руку с последним, седьмым ножом, сильно замахнулся и… седьмого стука Брок не услышал, зато после секундной паузы раздался страшный женский крик.

Кричала Аннабель Леклер. Седьмой нож, пролетев мимо щита, воткнулся точно в глаз ее смуглой куклы. Лопнувшая каучуковая кожа уродливо сползла, обнажив каркас, и второй глаз, с укором взиравший с обезображенного лица, выглядел жутко.

— Ах, какая нелепая ошибка, — триумфально объявил Грандини, а когда все головы повернулись к нему, низко поклонился, обернулся в плащ и исчез. Плащ медленно опал на сцену.

*** * ***

Маэстро так и не нашли. Когда Брок опомнился и кинулся под помост, в секретной нише, которую они строили все утро, уже никого не было. Засвистел полицейский свисток, началась толкотня, и стало не до поисков. 

В итоге Брок с Ольгердом оказались все в том же кабинете братьев Винсантов. И почти в том же составе. Только Ольгерд заменял Мириэль, а инспектор полиции — несчастную куклу. Аннабель Леклер ледяной статуей застыла у окна и, казалось, не обращала на присутствующих никакого внимания.

— Значит, это… так сказать. — Инспектор — седой усатый добряк — нервно потер колени. — Налицо порча особо ценного частного имущества и скрытие с места преступления.

— И срыв праздника, — мрачно добавил Райф. — Мы требуем неустойку.

— Надо составить протокол, — неуверенно сказал полицейский. Видимо, надеялся, что тот сам собой составится. — Потерпевшая, мисс Леклер? Вам надлежит написать заявление о причинении ущерба. Вот так вот.

— Разве было совершено преступление? — поинтересовался Брок, который столько раз находился в подобных ситуациях, что мог работать собственным адвокатом. К тому же он успел сложить два и два. — Маэстро Грандини здесь нет, он в розыске. Но я, как официальный его представитель, заявляю, что маэстро действовал в интересах Короны. Хотя, возможно, в своем рвении несколько перестарался. Но он артист, проявите снисхождение.

— Ч-что? — переспросил полицейский. На лицах братьев Винсантов отразился шок. Но Брок считался хорошим игроком в карты в том числе и потому, что отлично распознавал блеф. Мисс Леклер посмотрела на него и усмехнулась.

— Вы видели эту куклу, господин инспектор полиции?

— Да, я… да. — Полицейский вытащил из кармана платок и промокнул лоб.

Брок поднялся и поправил сюртук.

— Вы заметили, насколько живой она кажется? Как легко перепутать ее с настоящим человеком? Я не в коем случае не подозреваю мисс Леклер, — он поклонился в сторону упомянутой мисс, — но представьте, если о такой технологии узнают нечистоплотные люди?! Если захотят использовать ее для создания… — Он со значением указал пальцем вверх.

По виду инспектора было видно, что его вот-вот хватит удар. Братья Винсанты переглянулись.

— Вы правы, — нарушила молчание Аннабель. — Это было недальновидно с моей стороны. Обязательно при встрече поблагодарю Маэстро за его благородный поступок. Никаких заявлений об ущербе я подавать не буду, конечно же.

Она встала.

— А теперь позвольте откланяться, господа. У меня много дел. — И она направилась к выходу.

— Я думаю, о неустойке тоже речи быть не может, не так ли? — Брок с любезным видом посмотрел на братьев. — Уверен, если бы уважаемые главы Гильдии не были связаны внутренней этикой, они бы воспрепятствовали показу подобной куклы.

Дверь за мисс Леклер громко захлопнулась. Инспектор растерянно повернулся к Винсантам.

— Так значит, что? — спросил он.

— Конечно-конечно, — будто спохватившись, разулыбался Леонард. — С нашей стороны никаких претензий. Только, боюсь, не все заявленные номера цирка были представлены на празднике, поэтому предлагаю расторгнуть контракт по взаимному соглашению сторон.

А он был хорош. Они проспорили больше часа, но в итоге Брок понял, что тут ему не победить. Пришлось распрощаться.

— Ну у тебя и язык, — усмехнулся Ольгерд, когда они вышли. — Как ты придумал про это… — Он, копируя Брока, указал пальцем в небо.

— Мне сами братья и подсказали. — Тот со злостью пнул камешек. — Эти суки явно надоумили Грандини отомстить всему женскому роду через чертову куклу. Наверняка и приплатили еще. Решили от нее избавиться чужими руками. А этот олух повелся. Прибью собаку, когда найду.

Тут к ним подбежал бледный и запыхавшийся Ариэль.

— Мири разве не с вами? Нет?

— Нет, а что случилось? — От нехорошего предчувствия у Брока заныло под ложечкой.

— Она пропала!


	5. Глава V

Мириэль чувствовала себя парализованной от страха. Она смотрела на опухшее лицо Грандини, в котором не осталось ничего человеческого, и мечтала снова потерять сознание. Она была подвешена на потолочный крюк за связанные руки. Плечи онемели от напряжения: ноги не доставали до пола фургона, но это было благо — он был весь залит кровью.

— Вот за что я их ненавижу, — Аннабель в последний раз провела ножом, с силой потянула Грандини за окровавленные волосы, и сняла кожу с его головы, — за уродство. 

Мириэль стошнило.

— Отвратительное тело, — Аннабель бросила ошметок кожи под стол, — отвратительная душа, отвратительно тупой умишко. И единственная цель в жизни — растоптать, истребить все прекрасное. 

Она подошла к изуродованной кукле, которая лежала на столе, и нежно провела по ее плечу. Мириэль заскулила от ужаса. 

— Эрика была совершенством, как при жизни, так и после смерти. Ею пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы сохранить эту красоту, не позволить ей увянуть, но сколько сил я потратила, сколько любви вложила в свое создание. А они устроили целый заговор, чтобы ее уничтожить. 

Она отошла от куклы к большому открытому сундуку, полному всяких склянок. Достала из него пустой стакан и, поочередно открывая разные банки, начала капать в него какие-то зелья.

— Твой директор, Брок, посмел заявить, что Эрика сама виновата в своей гибели. Интересно, скажет ли он то же самое о тебе?

Ох, нет, Брок! И Ариэль! Почему она никого не предупредила, дура набитая! Тогда, помогая собирать реквизиты, она заметила расстроенную Аннабель и побежала за ней. Нельзя было заглядывать в ее фургон! А потом уже было поздно. Она увидела окровавленного Грандини, и тут же получила удар по голове, от которого потеряла сознание. Очнулась она уже подвешенная к крюку. Фургон куда-то ехал, а когда остановился, начался этот кошмар.

Когда Аннабель пытала Грандини, ее движения были профессионально-отстраненными, как будто она уже не первый раз этим занимается. Но глаза горели такой ненавистью, какую не может испытывать один человек к другому. Пока он был еще жив, она его оскопила и слушала, как он кричал, пока не потерял сознание. Мириэль думала, что с ума сойдет от этого крика. 

Потом, так же молча, Аннабель отрезала ему нос, язык и уши.

— Видишь, кто он на самом деле? — в первый раз обратилась она тогда к Мириэль. — Грязная, мерзкая свинья.

Тут Мириэль отключилась, а когда пришла в себя, Грандини уже точно был мертв.

Аннабель закончила наполнять стакан и подошла к ней.

— Не бойся, — ласково сказала Аннабель, — я не сделаю тебе больно. Это очень быстрый яд, и он сохранит твою кожу свежей, пока я не сниму верхний слой эпидермиса и не соединю его с каучуковой основой, что надолго не даст увянуть твоей милой красоте. А я получу новую прекрасную куклу.

Ее слова были настолько чудовищными, что Мириэль перестала бояться. И вспомнила, что она не так беспомощна, как думала. Подтянувшись на связанных онемевших руках, она резко качнулась назад и с силой выбросила вперед механические ноги. Толчок отбросил Аннабель к сундуку, она со стуком ударилась об него и упала рядом.

Изловчившись, Мириэль подняла колени над головой, прогнулась и смогла вывернуть кисти, чтобы ухватиться за крюк и высвободить руки. К счастью, механические суставы и мышцы не чувствовали усталости и не боялись нагрузки, поэтому она смело спрыгнула на пол и понеслась к двери. Лишь бы побыстрее убраться оттуда!

За дверью фургона был лес. Стояла глубокая ночь, и дорогу освещали только звезды и тонкий серп Луны. Всхлипывая, Мириэль покрутилась на месте и увидела: далеко на опушке леса небо было немного светлее. Понадеявшись, что это городские огни, она побежала туда.

*** * ***

Они искали Мириэль допоздна. С помощью полиции и, неожиданно, Миллера, они прочесали весь город, заглянули во все павильоны, паромобили и даже колодцы. Она как сквозь землю провалилась. Мисс Леклер уже уехала, но Мириэль ни за что бы не сбежала с ней, не предупредив. Все осложнялось скудным освещением дорог, на которых было не разглядеть никаких следов. 

Вив даже поднимался на пожарную каланчу, пытаясь что-то увидеть, все без толку. Брок первый раз в жизни чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно беспомощным. Он не мог иметь дело с неизвестностью.

Наконец все собрались на базарной площади, где Ариэль видел ее в последний раз. Надо было начинать новый поиск отсюда.

Вдруг из темноты раздался отчаянный крик:

— Брок! Брок! — И на свет выбежала сама пропавшая, но в каком виде! Со связанными руками, в окровавленной одежде, со спутанными волосами и выражением смертного ужаса на лице.

Брок, Ариэль и Ольгерд почти одновременно бросились к ней и принялись развязывать и осматривать.

— Как ты?

— Что случилось?

— Кто тебя связал?

— Это был Гранд? — наконец спросил Брок.

— Нет. — Мириэль зарыдала и крепко прижалась к брату, будто хотела спрятаться. — Это она! Аннабель!

Тут раздался шум мотора, и на площадь вылетел паромобиль. За рулем сидела мисс Леклер, и более жуткого зрелища Брок не видел за всю свою жизнь: лицо ее было разбито, волосы развевались, а глаза горели настоящим безумием. Машина неслась прямо на них, но никто не двигался с места. Наконец Брок опомнился, и когда до столкновения оставались считанные футы, выхватил ружье у застывшего рядом полицейского и выстрелил сумасшедшей точно в лоб. 

Машина вильнула и на полной скорости врезалась прямо в механического дракона. Через секунду раздался взрыв.

*** * ***

Павильоны горели всю ночь. Кукольники пытались спасти свои создания, но огонь слишком быстро пожирал дерево, бумагу и солому, из которых они были сделаны. К счастью, ночью не было ветра, и жилые дома не пострадали. А когда горящая громадина дракона начала крениться в сторону торговых рядов, Вив подскочил к ней и нечеловеческим усилием направил падение в центр площади. 

Утром на ней осталась только толпа зевак и добровольцы, которые помогали пожарной дружине тушить тлеющие руины. Главы Гильдии и почти все кукольники уехали, забрав уцелевшее и, видимо, опасаясь скандала. Остались только везунчики, чьи павильоны стояли дальше от пожара, и которые успели спасти свои творения. Среди них оказался Джон Миллер. Он с нежностью баюкал на руках Барбару, у которой только слегка оплавилось кружево на платье и слез лак с одной из фарфоровых ручек, и печально смотрел на разрушения.

— Не быть мне больше кукольником, — поделился он с Броком. — Не хватит денег ни на следующую выставку, ни на другую куклу. Надеялся найти здесь мецената, но, кажется, теперь этому не бывать.

Брок, который уже час вынашивал один интересный план, повернулся к нему.

— А присоединяйтесь к нашему цирку, — предложил он с воодушевлением. — Высокое жалование не гарантирую, но интересную жизнь — сто процентов.

— Я согласен, — тут же ответил Миллер и покраснел. — Но чем я буду у вас заниматься?

— У мальчика такой выразительно-унылый вид, — вмешался Бим. — Пусть будет Грустным клоуном. К тому же клоунесса у него уже есть. — Он подмигнул Барбаре.

— Думаю, для вас найдется работа по профессии. Кукольником, — пояснил Брок и обвел рукой пепелище. — Смотрите, здесь остался обгоревший остов дракона, там — тело какой-то куклы без головы, дальше — парочка почти целых, только почерневших от копоти. Уверен, что, когда я предложу Городскому совету за скромную плату избавить город от этого мусора, мне с облегчением его всучат. А если их отмыть и придать более-менее товарный вид, то мы сможем организовать передвижную выставку. Только представьте заголовки: “Куклы-погорельцы”, “Искусство, спасенное из пожара” и тому подобное. Сейчас эта толпа разъедется, разнесет слухи, и, если все правильно подать, публика к нам повалит. 

Мириэль, которую с двух сторон обнимали Ариэль и Ольгерд, посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, впервые за весь день.

“Брок что-нибудь придумает! — как-то сказала она одному магу. — Он всегда придумывает”.


End file.
